A Dress Too Big
by Love's Symphony
Summary: A series of One-Shots. Based on the Dressing Room deleted scene. Anna is intrigued by a strange dress belonging to Elsa. What started out as sheer curiosity turns in a series of hilarious misadventures.
1. A Closet Full of Problems

A/N: FINALLY! Ok, so this story is the request from crafordbrian17. Hope I did a good job and that you guys like it. This is based on the deleted Dressing Room scene.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. I ONLY OWN MY OCs. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN USING ANY PART OF/OR ADOPTING THIS STORY, PLEASE PM ME FOR PERMISSION.

* * *

Anna found her way to Elsa's room. Placing her hand on the doorknob, the feeling of the cool metal against her skin was somehow familiar and foreign all at the same time. Although she had approached the same door many times. the very idea of going inside for the first time in so long felt unbelievable.

Finally, Anna pulled herself out of her swirling thoughts and opened the door. She couldn't help the slight surprise that ran through her as the door opened with no resistance. As Anna took in the sight of her sister's room. She pulled herself out of her swirling thoughts and reminded herself why she had come in the first place. Anna made her way towards Elsa's closet.

She was still a little surprised that Elsa had willing let her borrow a pair of shoes, considering her track record when it came to shoes. All her own shoes had to be scrubbed clean after her many adventures in the castle garden.

Anna pushed past a group of clothes to get further towards the back of the closet. Where Elsa apparently kept all her shoes. She settled on a pair of cream-colored flats. They matched her dress and were the most practical and comfortable shoes to wear, according to her maidservant, Gerda. Anna reached for the pair of shoes, trying her best not to make a mess on her way out.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, then she bumped her head on a clothes rack. This caused a few dresses to fall to the floor. Anna let out a sigh, her usual clumsiness struck again. She then proceeded to pick the clothes, trying her best to remember where everything went.

Anna thought she had more than a few left but as she was picking one dress up she found it to be a lot bigger than she anticipated. The last dress was one big poufy extravagant dress. As she inspected it she looked around Elsa's room and felt something off, why did Elsa own such a poufy dress? This wasn't her usual style.

"Clearly, this dress was meant to be tried on" thought Anna, "Regardless of why it's in here, its current purpose is for FUN!" Anna stepped into the dress and started to wiggle and waggle and trip around struggling to button it without help. Sweating and panting Anna looked around and found the mirror across the room. Taking one step towards the outside of the closet Anna get jerked backward. The dress and she could not fit through the closet door at the same time!

Looking around the closet door, Anna bit her lip stubbornly and refused to be defeated by a three by five-foot hole. So, she bent forward, crouched to get momentum and hurled herself into space. The hole won that round, and she was knocked back into the closet.

Even more determined she attempted a wiggle this time. She put one foot out of the doorway and wiggled as mightily as she could. This time, however, it was like the doorway bit down on her and she was now good and wedged in the doorway. No amount of wiggling could make a difference.

In another room, the time began to tick on the wall next to Elsa. "Anna sure has been gone a while looking for a pair of shoes", Elsa told no one in particular, "Too much peace and quiet where Anna is involved usually spells trouble". So, Elsa started walking to her room.

Anna heard the door open and the gentle clicks and clacks of Elsa's shoes. "ELSA IS COMING!" Anna thought in fear. So she started to tug herself out of the doorway and out of the dress itself.

Click clack

tug tug

click clack

tug tug tug

click clack

tug tug TEAR!

"Oh no! I ripped the dress!"

Elsa heard the rip from down the hall and called out to Anna, "Anna! What was that? Are you okay!"

Anna with her hands gripping shreds of fabric and perspiration of work and fear, yells back, "I'm fine!"

"Then what was that rip"

"Nothing, just..ah...maybe a storm is coming and that's just thunder?"

Not believing her, Elsa continued towards the door. Determined to get out of trouble Anna tried wiggling back into the closet. She wiggled and pulled and huffed and puffed and as Elsa opened the door Anna flipped backwards back into the closet slamming the door shut with a bang.

Elsa walked over to the door and opened it. She looked down on her sister who was an explosion of torn fabric and shame. Looking up at her through a tatter that was across her forehead, she tried to say something, but Elsa interrupted her, "Little more than just a storm, looks like Hurricane Anna has been here"

Anna began to apologize, "I'm so sorry sis, I started to try this dress on because it looked unique and then the closet shrank and and and"

"And Anna type things happened?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Elsa."

"I understand, I take you for the whole hot mess that you are. Let's go get Gerda."

The sisters got the servants and they started to clean up. Elsa leaned over and whispered to Gerda, "See if you can have that mended" and then led Anna out of the room to leave things to Gerda's capable hands.

* * *

A/N: There it is! Sorry, it has been so long, a condition I developed as a kid known as Lazy Eye has reappeared after about 15 years. The condition makes it difficult to read, write, and other similar activities and unfortunately the only way to fix it is surgery. So, until that happens, please be patient with me as things will take longer due to this. I love you guys and hope you understand. And yes, I do take story requests now


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

The palace was bustling with various activities. Everyone seemed busy today and focused on something. The maid had extra messes to clean up..this may have been the fault of Anna... The cook was attempting to create something new and couldn't seem to get it quite right and her seux chefs scrambled to help her. Elsa was busy doing Elsa type things that were dangerously close to Anna's worst word: responsibilities. The gardener was chasing a mischievous groundhog. And Anna was…well, lost in boredom. She was the only one not preoccupied.

Amongst the chaos that mimicked Anna's own mind was a maid with her hands full, and stress following her like a cloud. Anna asked the maid why she was so flustered.

"I have so many things to do and I don't even know where to start. I don't even know when to go to town to pick up the dress Gerta asked me to pick up. If I don't get all of them done, she will have my hide!"

"Oh no! I have been on the other side of Gerta's temper before. I know what you mean! Please let me help you. I have nothing to do and my idle hands are certainly the devil's playground as experience has taught us. Allow me to go to town for you. What would you like me to do there?"

"I couldn't possibly ask you…"

"You aren't asking me and what you couldn't possibly do is finish that entire list. What you CAN do is let me help. Come on, I'm so bored a small adventure would really be helping me out. And everyone else, I've already made too many messes."

"Well, I heard about the thing with the spatula and…"

"You know what? The past is in the past, or…maybe still on the floor…but still..what is it you needed in town?"

"A dress. Elsa's dress has been fixed and she needs it picked up from the seamstress."

"Oh! I can handle that!" Anna exclaims and then murmurs to herself, "I think."

"Here is the address" the maid uses her only free two fingers to hand to Anna. Anna looks at it and when she looks up the overwhelmed maid is already speeding on to her next task and yelling "Thank you!" over her shoulder. While still in a rush the cloud of frustration didn't follow this time. It loomed somewhere else to wait for Anna's next mischief.

In town, Anna finds the small shop. It has a brown roof and was painted a sedate green color. She walked in and the inside was a startling contrast to the outside, not only was there color everywhere strewn in all sorts of fabric pieces, but there were women running everywhere and the chatter was so loud Anna couldn't hear her inner voice, let alone the one shouting out, "Hello?"

A woman walked up and ripped the ticket out of her hand and ran off to find the dress. The next thing she knew the dress was flying through the air and landed atop her bewildered head. No one in the place even noticed that it was princes Anna, they just went about their business. Perhaps if they had taken a moment to look up they wouldn't have handed her this particular dress under the circumstances. But Anna just shuffled off before she could make a new mess to add to what already looked like a disaster.

As she stumbled through the darkness and out the door Anna tried pulling the dress off of her head. She found her way outside and out from under the dress. As she looked down she noticed the dress and exclaimed, "Hey! Didn't I already destroy you? Back again aye? Well, maybe we can get along this time. Let's just go home, no games and return you to that mischievous closet with its shrinking doors."

In an attempt to get back to Elsa's closet as quickly as possible, Anna walked through the garden. She tried to take a shortcut through a pricker bush. She held up the dress out of danger and walked through, putting her own dress in danger. And like everything else in her life, it ripped straight off of her. While she stumbled to pick up the tattered ruins the groundhog that the gardener was chasing ran past and got his foot stuck in Anna's dress and ran away with it! At the same time, Anna heard the gardeners footsteps! She did the only thing she could do to save grace and she put on the newly stitched gown. She pulled on the last of it as the gardener ran around the corner.

The gardener stops and asks, "Have you seen that groundhog?"

"Yes! He went that way and he is wearing my dress!"

"Wait, what?"

"Hurry!" Anna runs off after the floating dress. The gardener looks past her and sees that there is, in fact, a dress being dragged across the lawn by a mysterious being and chases after the both of them.

The groundhog, now trying to escape two humans and a dress, decided a hole was his best bet. He ran down a rabbit hole and the dress got stuck on a root underground. The groundhog was now to safety, but the same could not be said for the dress. Anna found the hole and tried to pull her dress out but it was stuck on the stupid root! She followed the hole and tried to find the other side, she thought that maybe she could pull from the other side and maybe it would tear less.

She got on the ground and stuck her hand in

No luck

She stuck her arm in

No luck

She stuck her head in and reached both arms out. She could just barely touch the fabric. She pushed with her toes to gain just one glorious inch and snatch! She had it between her fingers! Success! Or at least she thought. When she tried to back out of the hole..well…she couldn't.

The gardener that was close behind saw a puff of yellow sticking out of the ground. "Anna?" he calls out gently?

"yes?"

"Are you stuck?"

"yes."

"would you like help?"

"yes"

"okay…. how do I help?"

"umm…. well, maybe the groundhog can push while you pull."

"Since I can't get him to stop taring up the flowers, I don't know how much he is into teamwork but I guess you can ask. How did you even get stuck in there?"

"I've been outsmarted by a groundhog. It's not my proudest day, but let's face it, this isn't the worst thing you've seen me do."

"would it be impolite to bring up the spatula?"

"Yes, it would sir."

"Well, do you want me to push?"

"Its either that or wish our way out!"

"Someone gets a little cranky when unwittingly stuck in dirt and mocked by groundhogs."

"You know many people who would handle this better?"

"I don't know many people that find themselves in that position in the first place."

"I'm sorry, let's start over, could you please...umm...pop me out of this nightmare?"

"Of course ma'am."

The groundskeeper pushed and pulled. He yanked and plucked. She seemed to be shaped better to be pushed through like a push pop. So he grabbed her by the feet and put them on his shoulder. He leaned forward and pushed with all of his might. She slowly moved through, but as she slid detrimentally slow through, she saw a side hole. As she peered down it, she saw the groundhog. While she didn't speak groundhog, she was pretty sure those squeaks were giggles. She furrowed her eyebrows and murmured, "I will be back you furry little Loki."

She slid out enough to get her arms free and she was able to pull herself out, but not before, she once again had gotten that dress good and destroyed.

She picked up the shambles of both dresses and looked at them in despair. She looked at the exhausted groundskeeper and said, "thank you so much! I guess I should call the seamstress and tell her to make it a double!"

She grabbed all of the remnants of her tattered day and plodded back to her room to clean up. Before she could make a quick run for it though, she turned around and Elsa was standing there with her hands on her hips staring at the disaster that was her sister. She looked at the twigs sticking out of her hair and the shreds of once beautiful fabric around her and almost didn't notice what dress it was. Elsa opened her mouth, "Wha...Who...How... I...Okay, What happened this time.."

"Umm, see there was a pricker bush..and then the groundhog with the sense of humor came by...and then gravity happened..then mother nature told me to go on a diet...and the groundskeeper had me by the feet...SNAKES EVERYWHERE!" Then Anna held up the dress and said, "I suppose I should go back to the seamstress...with a larger load."

Elsa thought over her response, then finally rolled her eyes, shrugged her shoulders and said, "thank goodness I have a coupon!"

* * *

A/N: Now a series of One-Shots


End file.
